Carista Alton
Status: Finished Carista Alton is a female tribute from District 0. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Other information Tier: ''' '''Etymology: '''N/A '''Usual alliance: Anti-Careers or loner Love Interest(s) (from her history): Hairon History Pre-Games= Carista was the product of a drunken one-night stand between a former mechanic from District 6, who later moved to District 0, and a former Peacekeeper from District 14, who escaped from District 14 to District 0. However, the former mechanic didn't want to be a mother, after realizing what had happened. But she didn't want to kill the baby, so she remained pregnant. She promised the former Peacekeeper that she'd give him the baby once it was born. After the nine months, Carista was born. Days later, she was handed over to her father and the former mechanic, Carista's mother, was never heard from again. The former Peacekeeper was a single father. He loved his daughter and raised her up to be a happy little girl. They loved playing in the snow together and reading stories. Life was simple, until one fateful day, when Carista was nine. Like always, father and daughter were playing in the snow. They were having a funny snowball fight with one another until two Peacekeepers grabbed Carista's father from behind and dragged him through the district. Carista followed her father in panic, but was not prepared for what would happen next. The Peacekeepers turned out to be two corrupt and rogue men who were on a mission to track down and find Carista's father. They had been the Peacekeepers who had given the inhumane instructions that led to him being branded a traitor. What happened that day was that back in District 14, the Peacekeepers had executed somebody who they thought was traitorous. That somebody was a fellow Peacekeeper who had been stealing food to give to an impoverished and starving family. The Peacekeepers didn't like this and considered this to be an unlawful act. Once the Peacekeeper had been executed in the square, Carista's father had been given the instruction to kill the family. But Carista's father refused to do so. He informed the family that he was not going to hurt them, before escaping to District 0. Before she could intervene, her father shared a similar fate to the Peacekeeper from all those years ago and was executed in the district square. Devastated, Carista ran away and bumped into somebody who was at least ten years older than her. They were clad in black rebel clothing, so Carista assumed that the person she had bumped into was a rebel. She was scared but the person reassured her, telling her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He then asked Carista about the loud gunshot coming from the Square. Carista explained to the person everything that had happened and how because her father had been classed as a traitor and was now executed, the Peacekeepers were going to track her down too to kill her. The elder person calmed a crying Carista, telling her that this was not going to happen because he was going to take her to a safe place, where a new chapter of her life would begin. He was going to teach her how to eventually become a stronger person and how to avenge her father. Carista was confused, but the circumstances were eventually clear. The person who she had been talking to was a member of the Anti-Peacekeeper Alliance, one of Panem's several mini rebel organisations. The organisation, as the name suggested, despised Peacekeepers. The Alliance recruited mainly those who had been victims of Peacekeepers, specifically corrupt Peacekeepers. Carista became a member of the Alliance and was placed into the division that was filled with child victims of corrupt Peacekeepers. It was during this period of time when she met a male who was the same age as her. He was called Hairon. Hairon had a similar story to Carista and was also like her in a lot of ways. The pair became close friends. For the six years, Hairon and Carista, as well as the rest of the division, were trained physically and mentally. Although she became more aware and determined, she couldn't break through her emotional barrier. Hairon, on the other hand, had become 'hardened' and protective. He was protective of Carista, in particular, as he had grown fond of her. Carista, now 15, knew about this and felt the same way about him. But she couldn't do anything about this as she was distracted by her determination to avenge her father. Eventually, Hairon, Carista and the rest of the division were given a 'task'. This task was to eliminate as many Peacekeepers in District 0 as possible. This task was easy for Hairon, but not so easy for Carista. Her emotions prevented her from being violent. And it was her emotions that led to her capture by the corrupt Peacekeepers. Hairon had been too distracted to notice Carista's capture, where she would remain until reaping day. The reaping bowls for the next Games were rigged so that several slips contained Carista's name, giving her a higher chance of getting reaped. |-| After the Games= Personality Carista is determined and alert, but is incapable of killing somebody as she is too emotional. She shared the trait with her late father, who refused to kill an impoverished family when he had been ordered to do so by corrupt Peacekeepers. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Hand to hand combat, weaponry, hiding/navigation skills, used to cold temperatures (due to her upbringing) Weaknesses: Emotions (rendering her incapable of killing/murdering, unless she can overcome this), physically weak (thus she can't use heavy weapons and uses light weapons, such as throwing knives, instead) Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Family Her deceased father and her mother, who left her as a baby. Trivia *The link in the infobox takes you to The Reduction Games: North America, hosted by Despondence. See also Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes